seduce_me_the_otomefandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Anderson
Sam is the third incubus brother and is voiced by Alejandro Saab. He is the "brute" of the bunch. Sam's story is also the canon route of the 9 possible routes to be taken. Sam's occupation is a police officer as mentioned in Seduce Me 2: The Demon War and in his special episode, Shall We Dance?. Appearance He has pale skin and emerald green eyes. He has messy light brown hair. He was described as muscular, since he was the strongest of the brothers. Seduce Me: The Otome He wears a green vest with a strap collar, under the vest is a dark green shirt. He wears a brown/tan cargo and a dog tag around his neck, given to him by Gaku. And a silver studded bracelet around his right wrist. Seduce Me 2: The Demon War He wears a green lettermen jacket with ripped sleeves making it look like a vest. Under that, he wore the same dark green shirt and brown/tan cargo in the first installment of Seduce Me. He also wore a silver chain wrapped around his left wrist. Personality He comes off as relentless or impolite, especially to strangers and his brothers. He is also rebellious, not wanting to following the rules, his brothers nor his father. He would often come off as sarcastic and the "bad boy" of the group. He sometimes wouldn't care about what other people felt. Although he is known as a brute because of his way of speaking and his behavior, he is charitable, considering he stole bread in the village to provide Gaku and his family. He is very protective when it comes to the people he loves, willing to protect them with this life. In the inside, he felt undeserving at times thinking that he doesn't deserve to be loved or wanted because he is known as a brute or a monster. He can be known to be a trickster, teasing both the MC and calling her a "doofus". Aside from his rebellious side, he can be described as obedient when it comes to the MC. Whatever the MC tells him to do, he would be willing to do it. History 'Pre-Seduce Me' 'Seduce Me the Otome' Sam's Route = True Ending = Seduce Me Episode: Shall We Dance? 'Seduce Me 2: The Demon War' Sam's Route = True Ending = = Bad Ending 1 = = Bad Ending 2 = Abilities Sam is part incubus, meaning, he uses sexual energy in order to survive. When he targets someone to be his next prey for their sexual energy, he emits a serene and calming vibe, making his prey vulnerable; once vulnerable, he takes advantage of the situation and drains the prey's energy, possible in different methods. (kissing, touching, having sex, etc.) The energy can be used in combat, healing, or just pleasure. Because of his father's genes, he is part brute demon. Out of the brothers, he is the one with the most brute demon features. Besides absorbing sexual energy, he is also capable of absorbing and using rage energy. He uses this energy more than sexual energy when living in the Abyssal Plains. He resorted to using his incubus abilities more often when they arrived in the human world. He is well-trained in combat. His unique ability is super speed, strength and summoning a red sword. In Seduce Me 2: The Demon War during the Dragon Trial, flames swirl around Sam as he fights the Demon Lord that form into "multiple dragon heads" and a pair of dragon wings. Additional Information He Favors/Prefers: * Color: '''Green * '''Genre of Music: Rock/Punk Rock * Instrument (If Played): '''Drums * '''Season: Cusp of Fall and Winter * Adult Drink: Tequila * Pet: '''Dog * '''Dog: '''Shiba Inu or Pit Bull * '''Game: Dragon Age, Mass Effect, Halo * Holiday: Halloween * Candy Type: Peanut butter M&Ms * Desserts/Sweets: Brownies and Chocolate Ice Cream * '''Tea or Coffee: '''Coffee * '''Pepsi or Coke: '''Pepsi * '''DC or Marvel: '''DC * '''Carnival Ride: '''Rollercoaster * '''Disney Movie: '''Beauty and the Beast * '''Studio Ghibli Movie: '''Kiki's Delivery Service * '''Pizza Topping: '''Meat Lovers * '''Food: '''Italian (same as his brothers) * '''Shares Room With: '''No one * '''Smell: '''Subtly of Daisies * '''Second Language: '''Spanish * '''Sleeping Position: '''On his side * '''Pet Peeve: '''Matthew For the Lovers: Sam likes his lovers to be down-to-earth, realistic and fun. His erogenous zone is the side of his neck. His favorite part of the female body is the neck. His favorite position to have sex in is from behind and below (holding you). He has no definite kink, but does not mind public sex and, in demon form, he is turned on by you holding his horns. The most ridiculous place he would have sex in would be in a city alley. Trivia: * Before Seduce Me 2: The Demon War, Sam was illiterate. * He does taichi, meditates, and plays video games in his spare time. * He has been to Italy, Germany, France, England, Japan, Taiwan, and Brazil with his brothers, before meeting Mika. * To hide something from Damien's mind reading, he would think of Classico - Tenacious D... on repeat. * Of the brothers, he has the most chapped/calloused hands and lips. References Category:Characters Category:Demon of Lilith